


The Other Side

by Mhoram



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Bonnie - Freeform, Cure, Damon - Freeform, Death, Elena - Freeform, Esther - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Ghosts, Jeremy - Freeform, Killing, Klaus - Freeform, Love, Matt - Freeform, Mikael - Freeform, Originals - Freeform, Other - Freeform, Sex, Silas - Freeform, Tyler - Freeform, Werewolf, caroline - Freeform, elijah - Freeform, kol - Freeform, original - Freeform, rebekah - Freeform, side - Freeform, tvd, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol is dead on the Other Side, after killing Elena. He remains trapped on the Other Side after Bonnie refuses to drop the veil fully. They meet on the Other Side and they form a bond. Bonnie finds herself falling for the Original Vampire. Kol himself is taken by Bonnie as well. Together they work on a plan to be together forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

Kol barged into the Gilbert House, his eyes were full of fury. He kicked the door apart and stormed in. "I'm sorry but I've already been invited in." he yelled. After a long fight he finally got Jeremy on the table, "I'll just cut off your but which one is it?" He shrugged "I'll just have to do both."

He swung at Jeremy's arm, suddenly Elena came out of nowhere and pinned him against the wall. He struggled, as Jeremy sprayed him with vervain water. He screamed as it hit him, Jeremy rushed forward and stabbed him with the White Oak Stake, he screamed in pain as it sunk deeper into his chest. He watched as the stake burst into flame in his chest. He screamed as the flames engulfed his body, then he fell over and slipped away. 

His eyes snapped open and he saw Elena and Jeremy standing over his charred corpse, he snarled and made a move towards them, but he was dead and there was nothing he could do. He felt powerless, he watched his brother struggled and scream as they trapped him in the living room.He watched as they left, leaving him alone with his brother. He sighed and looked at Klaus, his eye full of pity. He watched him sadly before leaving, he saw Rebekah as well. She was crying over his passing. 

Time passed and he was still on the Other Side waiting and watching. He smirked when he spotted Elena knelling near Jeremy's grave. He walked up to her and smiled, "Hello, there." she turned with surprise to see him there. He kicked her across the face and she fell down to the ground in pain. "Now this is what I've missed two people connecting."

He continued to pummel her, he lifted her in his arms.

"Go ahead, kill me Kol." He grinned and and with gusto and ripped her head off. Blood fell from his fingers and he licked them, satisfied that she was dead at last. 


End file.
